pokesimsfandomcom-20200216-history
Thorton Bzzweep
Thorton Bzzweep is a rather nerdy young man who prefers solitude. He's one of the snarkier PokeSims, usually having something snide to say in the captions. Despite having the Genius trait, he's prone to bouts of craziness, including running around town in a hot dog suit and sending messages to strangers via online dating websites. It's no secret that Thorton has a screw or two loose. Personality Thorton has a tendency to be rather unhappy compared to the other Pokesims, and is constantly annoyed by their antics, especially those of his coworkers. He prefers to live alone and separate himself from the "simpletons", even though he himself can be just as insane as the rest of them. If rubbed the wrong way, Thorton can become rather spiteful and given the chance, will exact revenge on the one who set him off. He has a deep love of technology and enjoys passing the time by playing on the computer or using a Llamapad. As a result, he usually stays inside and when he does go out, he tends to end up enraged by the simplest things that occur, even if nothing has directly happened to him. He does not enjoy being treated as a child, which often happens (especially with Argenta) since he looks younger than most of the others, and will become upset if called adorable, cute, or anything that he feels demeans him to child status. Major blog events Write the first section of your page here. Major fan events Write the second section of your page here. Relationships Argenta Argenta is notorious for treating Thorton as if he were a child. She tends to call him "Thorty" and does things a parent, grandparent or guardian would normally do for their child, such as baking him cupcakes, attempting to clean his face, and offering to read him a bedtime story. Thorton is annoyed to no end by this, but despite him arguing that he is an adult, Argenta continues to care for him in the sense he will always be a child to her. Caitlin Not much is known about Thorton's and Caitlin's relationship, although Thorton seems to hold a strong interest in her and has attempted to woo her, but his romantic advances were quickly shot down, and he has not attempted anything since then. Dahlia Dahlia, like Argenta, treats Thorton as a kid. She doesn't seem to be aware of the concept of personal space, and as such makes Thorton incredibly uncomfortable when she's around. Dahlia is also very nosy with him, always asking him about girls and if there is any he is interested in, to which Thorton always responds that he has no interest in girls. Dahlia, of course, refuses to believe him and continues to pester him about it whenever he is around her. Darach Thorton's relationship with Darach is not explained much, but according to Thorton there has been some very awkward incidents in the past, and as such Thorton tries to avoid Darach to the best of his ability, so not much has happened between them recently. Palmer Thorton is known to hold a strong dislike for Palmer, as Palmer is rather conceited and usually talks about himself most of the time, and if he's not talking about himself he is insulting Thorton, calling him a 'nerd' or telling him that his clothes are stupid. As a result, Thorton is very spiteful towards Palmer, and will not hesitate if the chance arises for him to get even with his rather rude boss. Barry Thorton dislikes Barry as well due to him being Palmer's son, and has no respect for the unfortunate Boy. Thorton does not like to associate with him and is only known to do so on rare occasions, usually keeping his distance. Thorton is not afraid of him and will quickly exact revenge on Barry if he wrongs the grumpy Factory Head in any way. Roxie In the alternate neighborhood running the Asylum challenge, Roxie and Thorton are currently in a romantic relationship. However, Roxie has stated twice that Woo-Hooing with him was a "Disappointing Experience." Traits *Computer Whiz *Eccentric *Genius *Grumpy *No Sense of Humor Category:Relationships